lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/LHK's Pokémon Collection
All counterfeit, btw. Sorted by type, then whether it is basic, Stage 1, etc., then we will have a look at our EXs and full arts. Water Restored * 1x Omanyte Basic * 6x Shellder * 5x Lapras * 5x Slowpoke * 5x Suicune * 1x Seel * 1x White Kyurem Stage 1 * 5x Cloyster * 5x Golduck * 4x Frogadier * 4x Swanna * 1x Barbaracle * 1x Clawitzer * 1x Dewgong * 1x Omastar * 1x Poliwhirl * 1x Slowking Stage 2 * 5x Seismitoad Fire Basic * 5x Heatmor * 3x Moltres * 2x Fennekin * 2x Numel * 2x Torchic * 1x Growlithe Stage 1 * 4x Camerupt * 2x Braixen * 2x Magmortar * 1x Arcanine Grass Basic * 5x Chikorita * 3x Shuckle * 1x Bellsprout * 1x Burmy * 1x Deerling * 1x Durant * 1x Snivy Stage 1 * 5x Kricketune * 3x Wormadam * 1x Bayleef * 1x Lilligant * 1x Mothim * 1x Servine Stage 2 * 2x Meganium * 2x Victreebel * 1x Serperior Fighting Restored * 2x Kabuto * 2x Tyrunt Basic * 7x Pancham * 3x Hitmontop * 2x Hawlucha * 2x Machop * 2x Makuhita * 2x Mienfoo * 2x Riolu * 2x Zygarde (90 HP version) * 1x Gible * 1x Sudowoodo * 1x Zygarde (120 HP version) Stage 1 * 2x Pupitar * 1x Gabite * 1x Lucario * 1x Wormadam Electric Basic * 5x Blitzle * 5x Shinx * 4x Dedenne * 4x Plusle * 2x Electabuzz * 2x Pikachu * 2x Thundurus Stage 1 * 9x Electivire * 1x Luxio Psychic Basic * 8x Drowzee * 5x Skorupi * 4x Golett * 4x Gothita * 3x Spoink * 1x Jynx * 1x Koffing * 1x Sigilyph Stage 1 * 5x Doublade * 5x Garbodor * 3x Golurk * 2x Gothorita * 2x Hypno * 1x Duosion * 1x Meowstic * 1x Weezing Stage 2 * 5x Aegislash * 1x Gothitelle * 1x Reuniclus Darkness Basic * 2x Scraggy * 2x Vullaby Stage 1 * 5x Scrafty * 4x Nuzleaf * 3x Drapion * 3x Pangoro * 1x Mandibuzz Stage 2 * 1x Tyranitar Fairy Basic * 10x Clefairy * 4x Klefki * 1x Mr. Mime Stage 1 * 5x Clefable * 2x Whimsicott * 1x Wigglytuff * 1x Aromatisse Steel Basic * 5x Ferroseed * 3x Bronzor Stage 1 * 3x Lucario * 1x Wormadam * 1x Bronzong Dragon Stage 1 * 2x Noivern Stage 2 * 2x Flygon Colorless Restored * 3x Aerodactyl Basic * 6x Lickitung * 3x Noibat * 2x Snorlax * 2x Whismur * 1x Eevee * 1x Kangaskhan * 1x Stantler * 1x Tornadus Stage 1 * 4x Vigoroth * 3x Cinccino * 1x Loudred Stage 2 * 4x Slaking Trainers Items * 3x Maintenance * 3x Tool Remover * 2x Sparkling Robe * 1x Focus Sash * 1x Gyarados Spirit Link Stadium * 3x Mountain Ring Supporter * 1x Battle Reporter Energies * 1x Herbal Energy * 3x Psychic Energy * 2x Darkness Energy * 2x Grass Energy * 1x Fire Energy BREAK * 2x Bronzong BREAK * 2x Lugia BREAK * 1x Delphox BREAK * 1x Greninja BREAK * 1x Raticate BREAK EX Non-Full Art * 4x Hawlucha EX * 4x Seismitoad EX * 2x Heracross EX * 2x Kingdra EX * 1x Genesect EX * 1x Umbreon EX Full Art * 4x Alakazam EX * 3x Battle Reporter (not an EX, but it is a full art) * 3x Dragonite EX * 1x Espeon EX Mega Evolutions * 1x Mega Altaria EX Category:Blog posts